Faded from the Winter
by wondurrwall
Summary: Avelina Bonel has been with the Original family since they were children, she herself is an Original. What happens when she is undaggered and reunited with the people considered family? (Bad a summaries)
1. Chapter 1

"Don't do anything to mess this up, we need this to go through." Damon told Stefan quietly as they walked down the long hallway within the Mikaelson mansion. The last thing he wanted was Stefan ruining their plan to find a way to kill the Original Hybrid.

Klaus has destroyed the lives of his loved ones and he couldn't let him go on and take Elena's. That's why Damon had teamed up with Elijah, he was relying on the vengeance the older vampire held for his brother. The two stopped at the door, waiting after Damon had knocked. Damon made sure to give Stefan a pointed look, but Stefan ignored it. The last thing he wanted was to be at this dinner in the company of the man who took everything from him, and his supposed brother who was also taking everything away.

The door opened, revealing Elijah, "Niklaus, our guest have arrived" He announced as he stepped aside to let the Salvatore brothers in.

"Damon, Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold." Klaus greeted, " Lets discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men shall we?" He asked motioning tor wards a dining table for four.

The two brothers stood, unsure if they wanted to take a seat. "It's better to indulge him." Elijah told them as he walked tor wards the table himself.

Stefan was the first to step forward, "I didn't uh, come here to eat Klaus, in fact I didn't want to come at all, but I was told I had too cause you would hear us out." Stefan said, looking over to Damon.

Klaus let of a short chuckle, "Well, we can sit down and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides." He smiled while sitting down, "The choice is yours." He didn't find Stefans act intimidating, well because nothing intimidated him at all.

A wave of uneasiness crashed through Damon as he looked at the Hybrid, he just hoped that his brother wouldn't be an idiot and ruined this for everyone.

After a few moments of waiting, Stefan stepped forward and reluctantly took a seat, Damon in pursuit.

"That's more like it" Klaus smiled, looking to his own brother, "Elijah." He nodded motioning to his seat. Elijah smiled in return before taking a seat.

The four men sat in silence as their food was served to them, the only noise is the clinking of the silverware and the heals of the compelled servants.

"Thank you love," Damon smiled at one of the servants as she poured wine into his glass, checking her out as she walks away.

"You've lost your appetite?" Klaus broke the silence between the four when he noticed Stefan's untouched plate.

Stefan just raised his eyebrows, not bothering to respond to the hybrid.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon scolded Stefan.

Stefan leaned back into his chair, picking up his silverware as he cut into the meat. At that moment, his hatred for Klaus magnified and he wanted nothing but to reach over the table and kill him, his brother scolding him like he was a child wasn't helping. But he restrained himself, knowing that it was impossible to kill him, for he was immortal. He just had to hope that whatever was in that locked coffin would help them.

"That's the spirit!" Klaus cheered softly. "Isn't this nice? The four of us dining together, such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" He asked looking at Damon, while pointing to Elijah with his fork.

He was uncertain of their motives, but knew it was nothing good. Nothing good ever came to him with the Salvatores came around. Them and their little group always had to try killing him, though all of their attempts always failed.

"Well, I knew how he felt about you, so I figured the more.. the merrier." Damon gave a tight smile as he ate his meal, sending a wink over to Elijah, who sat quietly as he watched their interactions.

"Well Elijah and I had shared our set of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through." Klaus told Damon as he looked over at his brother.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan spoke up, "Where is she by way? Last time I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." He confronted as he took a sip of his drink.

Klaus knew what he was doing, trying to put out the fact that he killed his and Elijah's mother. He leaned forward resting one of his elbows on the table, "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah" He smiled over to Elijah.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad, might want to dial down on the judgment til dessert." Damon said as he picked up his wine glass, making sure to send a slight glare to his brother. His attitude wasn't helping anything at the moment.

"We're here to make a deal Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan was getting sick of this friendly facade, he just wanted to get this night over with.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon's patience with his brother was wearing thin.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah stepped in, trying to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"I don't know ask Damon." Stefan smiled bitterly,

Klaus laughed at his brother's confused expression, earning a deeper look of confusion to spread upon Elijah's face as he looked over to Klaus.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in Paradise." Klaus clarified, motioning his hands to the two Salvatore brothers.

"One more word about Elena and uh, this dinner is over." Stefan warned. He definitely didn't want to discuss Elena with his brother or Klaus

Klaus laughed silently as he put one finger over his mouth. He found it amusing, the two's interest in the doppelganger.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon spoke, he didn't want this to continue, for more reasons than one.

"You're probably right" Klaus said, amused. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked looking over to Elijah, catching both, Stefan and Damon's interest.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked, he didn't want to talked about a woman he once cared about, not when his mind kept fleeing to the woman in the coffin just in the next room.

"Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guest might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus said, seeming as if he actually cared.

"Well were not going anywhere Elijah. Please do tell." Damon raised his glass. He wanted to know more about this Tatia.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty." Elijah began the story, hesitantly. " Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

" I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus joined in.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked, amusement written all over his face as he fold his hands together.

Elijah nodded, "For a short while yes, I then developed feelings for Tatias friend, Avelina."

"Avelina? Is she the mystery girl in one of the coffin?" Damon asked, thinking back to the girl. No one knew who she was and she was no where mentioned in the Aztec script in the caves.

"Indeed." Elijah nodded

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She strongly disliked Tatia for starting a feud between her sons. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where out mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time niklaus and I grew estranged. Hard words were traded we even came to blows. Didn't we brother? Even after my feelings for Tatia had faded, we still remained estranged" Elijah explained uneasily,

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus spoke up

"Family above all." Elijah said, raising his glass to his brother, who repeated the action.

"Family above all." Klaus smiled as they clinked their glass together.

"Wait, so this Avelina, she's daggered, so she's an original too?" Damon asked, after sharing a look with Stefan.

"Indeed," Elijah nodded. "Avelina was not only close to Tatia, but to our family also. Our family's had traveled to the New World together. Her parents were close to ours, meaning that we were close to her. She was like a second daughter to our parents, they loved her as their own. After we moved to the New World, Avelina had met Tatia, and they became rather close, Tatia was like an older sister to her almost. She had been the one who introduced us to Tatia." He smiled faintly as he thought of his human days.

Damon looked over to his brother, sharing another look, as his phone vibrated indicating he had a text.

**_Bonnie: Getting closer. Need more time._**

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal" Elijah said, changing the subject.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon explained.

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah agreed.

''I don't think you understand," Klaus began, disagreeing with their proposition. "Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." He looked over at Stefan, then to Damon, grabbing his glass and walking over to the fireplace. " Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Klaus finished, sending Damon a faint smirk.

"I'm gonna get some air." Damon excused himself, he couldn't let Klaus' words get to him, and he wouldn't. This was a perfect time to put their plan into place, he walked out of the room into a living room.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah stood up, following Damon.

Damon stood in the corner of the room, waiting for Elijah. Once Elijah entered the room, Damon went to speak, but Elijah silenced him, motioning him to follow him. He lead Damon down the hallway into another room where the four coffins were.

"We shall undagger them now, it will take a few moments for them to revive." Elijah said as quietly as he could, although the room was safe from Klaus' hearing if they were quiet enough, but he didn't want to risk anything.

Damon nodded and went over to undagger the two men, while Elijah quickly undaggered Rebekah, slowly he made his way to the fourth coffin, which held Avelina.

He opened it, to revealed a the girl. She was dressed in clothes from the 15th century, the time when she was daggered, the dagger still placed in her heart. Her skin grey with veins sprouting out. This was the first time he has seen her for over half a millennium. Guilt flushed through him as he looked at his Avelina, he shouldn't have allowed his brother to dagger her and let her rot away here, while he stood by his brothers side and did nothing to help her. Gently, he stroked her cheek, remember the warmth they used to hold.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we need to hurry so.." Damon said quietly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Elijah nodded and clear his throat, carefully, as if he didn't want to hurt her, he pulled the dagger out, setting it on the table.

A gasp caught both Damon and Elijah's attention, they turned around to see Rebekah holding her chest.

"Elijah? Whats going on?" She asked her brother. He motioned her to be quiet.

"I thought it was time we reunited our family." He smiled while handing her a blood bag. It wasn't long until his brothers woke up. He explained what was happening and gave them blood bags as well. Worry took over him as he watched Avelina, still neutralized, but he assured himself that all was fine.

He was startled when she let out a loud gasp, but relief soon filled him. She was ok.

"Avelina.." He breathed out quietly.

Her eyes snapped to Elijah, "Lijah..?" Fear and confusion in her eyes. It hurt Elijah to see her like this. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"We're in Niklaus' mansion. In Mystic Falls." He told her grabbing her hand, "Its where our old village once stood."

"What? Mystic Falls?" Pulled her hand out of his grasp crawled out of the coffin and straightened out her dress. What kind of name was that for a town? She looked at Elijah and the stranger the stood behind him, looking at their clothes. They were different from what she remembers men wearing the last time she was alive. "What year is it?" She asked looking around to spot Finn, Rebekah and Kol. Kol and Finn were just as confused as her before but Elijah filled them in on everything they needed to know for the time being. She raised her eyebrows at Rebekah's clothing, it was so.. revealing.

"2012" Rebekah spoke up, "Alot has changed." She noticed the look she gave her.

"2012?" She looked at Elijah with wide eyes, "I was in the bloody coffin for over five hundred years?" She asked, she didn't raise her voice. That was something she never did, and that was what made people nervous. Her ability to be calm while she was angry, a trait she shared with Elijah.

"Avelina I-" Elijah began to apologize but was cut off with her hand connecting with his cheek.

"I do not want to hear an apology. If you were truly sorry you would not have let me rot away for five hundred years Elijah." She said turning away from him, tears stung her eyes but she wasn't going to allow herself to cry, especially not with a stranger in the room. She just couldn't believe the people she considered family, the man who claimed to love her, allowed Niklaus dagger her. Anger filled her as she thought of him.

"Where is Nik?" She asked, anger growing by the second.

"He is in the other room" Elijah stepped to her but she took a step to the side, Elijah couldn't help but feel hurt as she stepped away from him, but he could not blame her.

"I am going to put that dagger through his heart." She said calmly, as she went to pick up a dagger.

"Avelina, I cannot let you do that, not yet." Elijah told her as he grabbed her hand, "You can get your vengeance but you have to wait a few moments." He pleaded, after a few moments of glaring she agreed.

"Fine," She sighed, of course he was the last person she wanted to listen to but she figured he had a plan that'll make Klaus suffer.

"OK, let's go Elijah, before they get a little suspicious." Damon smiled and began to walk, Avelina watched as Elijah and the stranger left the room, then her gaze fell on the three others in the room. Her heart clenching as she saw Kol and Rebekah.

She had never been close to Finn, but Rebekah was like her sister, they were pretty much inseparable. She was also close to Kol, he was someone she could always joke around with, they had always got into trouble when they were together.

"Lina.." Rebekah said faintly as she looked at her best friend, tears filling her eyes. She had not seen her over five hundred years, and even though she wanted to free her all these years, she was afraid of Klaus

"Bekah." She went over quickly to engulf her in a hug. She couldn't stay mad at her even if she wanted too, she was the only girl Avelina could stand, especially since she had to watch many harlots throw themselves on Kol, Klaus and even Elijah.

"I am so sorry." Rebekah cried out as she hugged her friend, she didn't care if there were other people in the room, they were only her siblings anyways.

"It's OK Bekah, it's alright." She comforted her friend, "I'm here now. Now stop your crying." She smiled wiping a few stray tears from the vampires cheeks.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Rebekah smiled, happiness filling her. Avelina was her only friend, the only person that understood her, and she was glad her friend didn't hate her.

"Isn't that lovely?" Kol smirked as he watched the two girls reunite.

"Hello Kol." Avelina rolled her eyes playfully at his comment and pulled him into a hug. "When did Nik dagger you?" She asked pulling away and looking at his clothes. She knew it had to be quite some time ago seeing that his clothes were different from Elijahs and the stranger.

"Quite a while ago." He said, gritting his teeth as he thought of his brother. The nerve he had to actually lock him in a box for over a century.

Avelina shook her head. She turned to Finn and quickly greeted him, just then Elijah entered the room.

"It's time." He said, his eyes falling on Avelina. He walked over to the table and grabbed the daggers, putting them on a tray. The four followed him as he walked through a hall, he handed the tray to a girl in skimpy clothing, Avelina couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Elijah instruct her to follow him and the stranger.

The four took position, Kol and Rebekah went else where, Reabekah taking a dagger with her, and Finn and Avelina stayed where they were. Anger rushed through Avelina as she heard Klaus speaking.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?" Klaus asked as his brother stepped into the room with Damon and the servant by his side.

"Where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah pulled off the cloth that covered the three daggers.

"What have you done?" Fear filled Klaus as he thought of the anger his family would have torwards him, and now that they were undaggered he would have to face them.

"What have you done, brother. You see I have learned vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said stepping to the side.

"Kol!" Klaus held his hands up as he watched his younger brother walked into the room.

"Long time brother." Kol stopped in front of him, Klaus tried to run for a dagger but was stopped by Finn.

"Finn don't" Klaus exclaimed as Finn picked up a dagger, stabbing Klaus' hand.

Klaus let out a groan of pain as the dagger pierced his hand, once Finn released him he tried to make a run for it, but was stopped short by Rebekah.

She walked over to him and thrust the dagger she held her hand into his stomach. "This is for our mother." She pulled it out and pushed him tor wards Kol, who held Klaus back. Avelina decided now was a good time to make an appearance, she walked by Elijah and the two strangers, grabbing a dagger from the tray and stood in front of Klaus.

"Avelina.." His eyes widened

"Hello Nikki." She smiled, making sure she used the nickname she once gave him before plunging the dagger into his chest, "It's lovely to see you" she said as she twisted the dagger roughly.

"You're free to go," He dismissed the two bystanders, "This is family business."

Damon and Stefan hesitantly left the room as they kept their eyes on the family before them, their eyes more focused on Avelina. Avelina stepped back, leaving the dagger in his chest.

Kol released his brother, roughly pushing him forward into a chair as everyone else looked around. Kol and Finn poured themselves a glass of wine, as Avelina stood by the window. Kol had offered her a drink but she decline. She just watched as Rebekah paced around the room.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Rebekah told her brother as she walked back and forth stopping to pick up a vase and throwing it at a wall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could all call home, a place we could be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus told them, his eyes watering.

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Avelina spoke up, walking over to Rebekah, keeping her gaze on Elijah. Klaus looked over at her, some what confused.

"You're staying behind." Fin spoke up walking tor wards the two girls, along with Kol and Elijah. Avelina made sure to space between Elijah and herself, for she was still mad at him.

"We're leaving you Nik," Rebekah explained, "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench." She spat venomously, "And you will be alone, always and forever." Rebekah finished, using the promise they all had used with each other, promising to stick together.

Avelina furrowed her brows, "Doppelganger? There's another one?" She asked looking at Klaus. "Had you broke the curse already?"

"He has, last summer." Elijah informed her,

She let out a scoff, "And yet you proceeded to keep us in coffins?" She asked in disbelief.

Klaus ignored her, making her even angrier, "If you run, I will hunt all of you down" He threatened, clenching his fist.

"And then you'll become everything you hate.." Avelina spat, taking a few steps forward, "Your father." She remember the many years they had spent in fear running from Mikael.

"I'm the hybrid! I cant be killed! " Klaus yelled, he was growing more and more angrier with his family. How dare they threaten to leave him when he spent all of this time making a home for them all. "I have nothing to fear from any of you." He laughed.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah spoke up.

Klaus went quiet, tears filled his eyes, knowing that Elijah was right. They all went silent as they thought of the person that was in the coffin, the silence was cut off when the of a sound door opening echoed through the room. Everyone's heads snapped to the direction of where the disturbance came from. Avelina's eyes widened and a mixture of emotions flooded her mind as she looked at the woman that stood before her. The woman stepped forward, dressed in a dress from the early ages.

"Mother.." Rebekah breathed out, tears stinging her eyes.

"Esther" Avelina said at the same time.

The woman ignored the two girls and stepped torwards Klaus. Everyone watched as she stopped in front of him, his eyes avoiding her face, trying to brace himself for the death that was surely about to come.

"Look at me" She demanded her son, fear filled Avelina as she watched the scene in front of her. Although Klaus has done many bad things, she did not wish death upon him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Esther asked once Klaus looked at her.

''You're here to kill me" He whispered.

"Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you," Confusion soon replaced the fear she had felt. Forgive Klaus for what? She turned to the rest of her children and Avelina. "I want us to be a family again, even you Avelina"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Elijah, what is it that is bothering you?" Avelina asked her best friend as she sat next to him, sipping her feet in the river._

_Elijah let out a long sigh, "It seems that Tatia and Niklaus have been spending quite some time together, I am afraid he might win her over." He leaned back, resting on his shoulder. Jealousy and pain surged through him as he thought of the woman he fancied and his brother being together._

_"Elijah, she is not an object, she is a person." She told him, pulling grass out of the ground. "I think you should just let her go, she is causing you nothing but pain and suffering. You need someone who will give you all of her attention, not just half of it." It upset her seeing Elijah upset, she only wanted to see him happy._

_"But I love her, Avelina." He told her, looking into her._

_Avelina's heart clenched, all she wanted was to tell him that Tatia doesn't deserve him, that he should be with her, because she loved him and only him, and not his brother also. She doubted that Tatia even loved him, despite being close friends with her, she felt that Tatia had the wrong intentions when it came to Niklaus and Elijah. She just enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Elijah didn't deserve that, he was too good for Tatia, she didn't understand why he didn't see that._

_"Elijah, you think you love her." She sighed laying back, "How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?" She asked, but more to herself than to Elijah._

_"She does love me back." Elijah argued, Avelina knew nothing of him and Tatia, she didn't know anything._

_Avelina sat up and turned to Elijah, "I am sure she loves you Elijah, very much so, but she also loves Niklaus. You deserve someone who is in love with you and only you..." She looked into his brown eyes, "Like me.." she said softly, almost inaudible for anyone to hear, but Elijah caught it, barely._

_"Avelina I-" Elijah was at a loss for words, never had he imagined Avelina in love, let alone with him. She was so carefree and independent, both traits he admired about her._

_She shook her head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, not when you have feelings for another woman." She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress. " I should go see if mother or Esther is in need of my assistance." She excused herself before running off, leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts._

"Avie, tell me how handsome I look." Kol said as he got his suit tailored. Since they have been undaggered, Esther though it was appropriate to throw a ball so everyone knew of their arrival, so everyone has been busy getting pampered and prepared for tonight.

Avelina shook her head and smirked at Kol, "Come on Kol, you know I can't be compelled and I'd rather not lie." She joked, earning laughs from Rebekah, Finn and Elijah.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus stormed into the room and went to Rebekah, interrupting them.

"Here we go." Rebekah smiled at her brother, causing Avelina to grin. She loved watching them argue sometimes, it was rather entertaining.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatened Rebekah, making Avelina roll her eyes. His threats were getting quite obnoxious, she hated how he thought he could control them all because of those stupid daggers.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked, as if reading her mind.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus retorted.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked, sitting down on an armchair.

" No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus walked torward his brother, making Avelina scoff, he acted as if they wanted to stay here. They were all ready to leave once they were out of those bloody coffins, but Esther had wanted them to stay, and although she wasn't really apart of their family, Esther had always been like a mother to her especially since her parents died, so of course she agreed to stay for a little while.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol said, squaring his shoulders as he stepped closer to Klaus.

"Enough!" Esther walked into the room, Avelina looked at her admiring her beauty. She had always looked up to Esther, her once long hair had been cut up to her shoulders and she now wore an expensive dress suit.

"Niklaus, come." She called for him, Avelina watched as he reluctantly followed her orders and headed into the other room with her.

"Well that was entertaining." Avelina smiled as she got up from her seat, fanning out her hands so her nails could dry. "Rebekah, will you take me out and show me around this little town?" She asked her blonde friend who had also finished getting her nails done.

"Sure, let me get my bag." She agreed as she stood up. Avelina nodded and went out to the foyer to wait for Rebekah.

"Avelina." She turned around to find Elijah walking tor wards her, she let out a sigh and turned around. She was in no mood to talk to him now, it was harder for her to face him because she knew she would forgive him so easily.

"Avelina, I was hoping I could have a word with you." He asked once he reached her, she turned again to face him.

"I am going out with Rebekah, I do not have time for a word Elijah." She told him, taking a step back.

"Avelina please, I must apologize to you about my actions." He begged, grasping onto her hand.

She pulled it away instantly and took another step back, " I do not want to hear any of your apologies Elijah. I do not know if I am ready to forgive you." That was a lie and sure was certain that he knew it was.

He took a step back also, "I understand." He nodded, "Well, I will wait until you are ready to speak to me."

Avelina watched as he walked away, her heart clenching. She wanted nothing but to be able to hold him in her arms again, and to call him hers, but she wasn't ready to forgive him, He was supposed to protect her, let no harm come to her, but he did, he had let Niklaus dagger her and leave her in a box for five hundred years.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah called from the stairs. Avelina shook her head free of those thoughts and turned to Rebekah with a smile on her face.

"I have been ready." She smirked as she turned for the door.

It didn't take long for Avelina to get used to the new New World, as she called it, seeing that it was very different from when she had last been around. Rebekah had taken her shopping and explained everything that has been going on since they arrived. From the doppelganger which she seemed to dislike very much, to the other vampires in town, like the Salvatores, who she learned were the two strangers at the little reunion.

"You do know he still cares about you, right?" Rebekah asked her as they walked into some restaurant, Rebekah called, 'The Grill'.

"Yes, I know. And I care for him as well. I just.. it will be hard to trust him again. He let me rot away for over five hundred years Bekah." She sighed as she thought about Elijah, of course Rebekah was going to bring this up, she loved the fact that her best friend was with her brother, Avelina never understood it though, if she had a brother, she most certainly would not want her best friend chasing after him.

"Shove it in the past and make up already, you're only torturing both him and yourself." Rebekah told her, as if it was the easiest thing to do, Avelina wish she could just do so.

"We will make up eventually. No need to worry." She told her, wanting to change the subject, but not knowing how.

She glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a brunette who looked too familiar. She knew it couldn't be Tatia, so it obviously had to be Katerina.

Katerina and her had been friends before she was daggered, close, but not too close. She was the reason why Nik had daggered her. At first, Klaus was paranoid that she would help her escape, of course she had thought of it but didn't act upon it. It was completely foolish of her to even think of helping the harlot, seeing as she was secretly trying to seduce Elijah. When she had found that out, she had lashed out and almost ripped her heart out, she would have too if Nik hadn't stopped her and put the dagger through her heart.

"Rebekah, Katerina is still alive?" She asked, pointing to the brunette.

Rebekah looked to where she was pointing, "That isn't Katerina, Avelina. That's the doppelganger wench." She scoffed, "But yes, she still is alive, she was turned." Rebekah said, walking torwards the table where the said doppelganger was seated with the blonde vampire Klaus was fond of. Of course, how could she forget about the new doppelganger so quickly?

"All I do know is it just used to be so much easier." Rebekah rolled her eyes at the doppelganger, everything she said had to do with some sob story of hers.

"Careful Caroline, it's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." She smiled at the two, hoping her presence got them worked up. She noticed that Avelina was now by her side.

Elena's eyes flickered to Avelina then back to Rebekah, "What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No murdering the locals."

"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you." Rebekah told her and walked off, making Avelina smirk.

"So you're the new doppelganger." Avelina ticked as she looked Elena up and down, "I must say, the original one was much more prettier." She said as she went around the table and took a seat. She studied the girl in front of her, it amazed her how much she looked like Tatia, but also made her angry, she did not like the fact that there was someone walking around, looking just like Tatia.

"You must be Avelina?" Elena asked, she looked up at the girl, Elijah had told her a little bit about her.

"Why, you have heard of me." Avelina smiled,

"What do you want?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows,

"I came to see Niklaus' newest obsession" She looked over her shoulder to see Rebekah talking to some blonde boy, "Both of them, might I say. " Avelina turned her head to the young vampire that sat next to her. "Well, I must get going. It sure was a pleasure meeting you." She smiled and headed off to Rebekah.

"Who the hell was that?" Caroline asked once the two originals were out of earshot.

"Avelina," Elena breathed out.

"Who's Avelina?" Caroline asked, not latching on to Elena's vague answer, obviously that was Avelina, but what did she have to do with the Originals?

"She's an original, she was the one that we didn't know that name of. She was a friend of Elijah's family, before they turned." Elena clarified. She was still stunned from the meeting they just encountered.

"So she's the sixth original?" Caroline asked dumb founded, she had never seen the coffins so she only knew of the mystery girl, she didn't think she'd be so...pretty, but then again, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were disgustingly pretty, so it shouldn't have suprised her that much.

Elena nodded and looked over at Matt, "Is... is that an invitation?" She asked Caroline, worry sketched all over her face.

"Oh my god! She invited him to the ball! Why did she invite him to the ball?!" Caroline asked, worry also sketched onto her face, Rebekah was up to no good and she didn't want Matt getting pulled in.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena told her, watching Matt as he put the envelope in his back pocket.

Caroline leaned back in her chair, "What time is this stupid dance?" She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Avelina looked at herself in the mirror, her black dress made her pale skin seem even paler. Her hair was curled and pinned back, her eye make up was dark making her light eyes pop out. The way the people dressed was just so different, though she did not mind that, seeing as she hated having to wear a dress every sing day. She enjoyed pants, especially those so called sweat pants.

"Avelina, the guess are arriving." Finn came into her room, knocking on the door while opening it.

"I will be right down, I just have to put my shoes on." She told him. He nodded and left the room. Once he was out of sight she let out a breath and sat on her bed. Her nerves were getting the best of her, she hated large gatherings, especially when she was the center of attention, and being that this ball is to announce the family's arrival, that meant she was to stand in front of a crowd, something she did not want.

"Avelina, are you alright?" Elijah entered her room, her head snapped up.

"I am fine." She said getting up and slipping into her shoes, "Just a little nervous." She admitted.

Elijah smiled as he remembered how she hated these gatherings, he would have to practically drag her out of her chambers.

"There is no need to be nervous, you look beautiful." He told her, looking at her attire for the evening. She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, and her stomach churn at his compliment.

"Thank you," She breathed out, "You look striking yourself." She nodded as she finally took in his appearance. His hair was back and his tux hugged him well. She couldn't help but take in how gorgeous he was, she herself preferred his hair short, rather than how it was before.

"Would you allow me to escort you down stairs?" He asked hesitantly, he didnt want to get her angry and push herself farther away from him even if it was just a simple question.

"Sure, yeah." She agreed timidly. She knew she couldn't be mad at him forever, she could never stay mad at him for long.

She grabbed the arm he held out and they made their way downstairs, not saying a word to one another. When they reached the bottom step she noticed more relaxed she felt, she was sure that it had something to do with Elijah being with her.

"Thank you Elijah," She nodded curtly to him as she released his arm and walked away to find one of his siblings.

Damon watched as the brunette walked away from the original. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm,

"Excuse you, who are you to grab a lady like that?" She snapped pulling her arm away from the man. She looked up to see the stranger that had been in the room when she woke up, Damon Salvatore she thinks that was his name, so she heard from Rebekah.

"We haven't properly met, Damon Salvatore." He smirked holding his hand out. Avelina looked at his hand with a scowl.

"Avelina Bonel." She introduced herself, rejecting his hand. She really didn't like the way he grabbed her, it was rather rude. "Now that we're introduced, I must go now." She huffed turning her heals and walking away from the young vampire.

She walked around for quite awhile, avoiding people so she didn't have to introduce herself. She didn't care for these people, she was only here for Esther's benefit. When she gets the chance, she plans on traveling and exploring the new New World.

"Kol!" She called for him when she noticed him standing on the side. She was so glad that she actually found someone she knew.

"Yes darling, what can I do for you?" He asked grinning at her making her roll her eyes.

"This is so bloody boring, I am going mad" She sighed leaning against the wall.

"I know, it isn't fun when someone's not dying." He smirked, earning a shove from Avelina.

"You honestly have no soul." She laughed. She didn't understand how they enjoyed killing people at random, she only felt guilty when she took a life.

"That is true, but that is apart of who I am, and we both know you love it."

"What ever you want to believe Kol," She rolled her eyes. He was just too much sometimes.

"Kol, Avelina, it is time for Elijah to announce the dance. Come." Finn walked over, motioning for them to follow. Avelina pushed herself off the wall and followed. She exhaled loudly, she hated the bloody dance they had to do, Esther had them learn it for tonight. Well them as in her, Kol and Finn.

"Kol! You imbecile!" She gasped as he tried tripping her, "I could've broken my ankle!" She shoved him away.

"Oh boohoo, who cares." He laughed shoving her back.

"Honestly, will you two cut it out." Finn snapped at them.

"Sorry father," They said in union, Finn scowled at them, making Kol roll his eyes. Finn always acted as if he was embarrassed by his siblings and Avelina, if anything he was embarrassed by Finn. He was always so grim and broody. Hell even Elijah was fun sometimes, when he wasn't so serious, but still, he wasn't as bad as Finn.

They got to the staircase, Elijah, Nik and Rebekah already standing there. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, the fun ones are here." Avelina smiled, "Finn is also here." She joked getting a scoff from Kol and amused looks from the others.

"Kol, Avelina, please join us on the staircase." Elijah nodded to them.

Avelina sighed and obeyed climbing up a few steps, standing next to Rebekah.

She kept her eyes intently on Elijah's back as he stood in front of her.

"Uh, if everyone could gather please." He addressed the guest, "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know when my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

She notice Esther making her way to the top of the stair case, she smiled as she noticed the whole family was actually together again and happy, well some what happy as she wasn't speaking to Klaus, but them being together hasn't happened for many, many years.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah instructed, and slowly the crowd began to disperse.

Slowly she began to walk down the stairs and looked around the scattered people for a dance partner, but none of them seemed to intrest her. She was about to leave the room and wait until the dance was over, but someone stepped in front of her before she could manage her escape.

"I hope you do not plan on missing the dance." Elijah smiled down at her.

"Oh, of course not." She licked her lips nervously, "I was just looking for a partner."

"In the back hall?" He raised an eyebrow, faintly smirking.

"Yes, maybe there is someone who is in need of a partner and is too nervous to find one, so they are hiding away" She crossed her arms.

"Well that is unfortunate for them,"

Avelina furrowed her eyebrows together, "What are you talking about? How is it unfortunate for them?" She asked confused.

"Because I was going to ask if you would like to join me for this dance." He held his hand out for her,

She hesitantly took a hold of it, warmth instantly shot up her arm as they touched. They made their way into the ballroom where everyone was already lined up for the dance, they joined and waited for the music begin.

_"Elijah! You must catch me!" Avelina's laughter rung throughout the field, as she ran from the older boy._

_Elijah couldn't help but smile as he watched his best friend run around, surely her parents would disapprove of her unladylike behavior, but that didn't stop her._

_"Avelina, I do not think your parents would be pleased with you running around like this," He told her as she stopped in the middle of the field to pick some wild flowers._

_"They are not here to see me, and no one is here to tell, Elijah." She told him as she put a daisy in her hair, "What do you think?" she asked as she made a silly face, pretending to model the flower._

_"I think it suits you very well." He complimented as he chuckled at the face she had made._

_"I know," She grinned as she took his hands in hers, "Come on Elijah dance with me!" She pulled him deeper into the field as she spun them around._

_"Avelina, this is not dancing," Elijah laughed at the girl._

_"Yes it is! It's just not what everyone else does" She grinned._

"Do you remember when we would go out into the fields and dance around?" She asked quietly as they danced around the room.

He smiled thinking back, "Yes, I do. You would always throw me around like a doll, it doesn't even count as dancing." He told her, causing her to laugh.

"I did not! And it was dancing, just different from what you were used to." She smiled,

"Do you ever wish we could go back? To before we were turned?" She asked looking into his eyes. She always thought about this, though she loved that she was forever young and beautiful, she always wondered what it would be like to live a normal human life.

Before he answered her, she was spun into someone else's arms. She looked up disappointingly at Kol,

"Why, don't look so down darling, I'm not that bad of a partner." He looked at her smugly,

"It is not that Kol" she forces a smile, "You happen to be a wonderful dancer, both of us actually. We are.. what to they call it these days? 'Tearing up the floor.'" She grinned as she repeated a phrase she had heard from some movie she watched while she was bored.

"Tearing up the floor?" He asked, shocked almost.

"I think that's the right term, I heard it in a movie. It is amazing how they can make pictures move like that" She told him, thinking of when they didn't even have actual photographs, just drawings.

"It is all astonishing," He confessed "They didn't even have electricity when I remembered."

"This is all so much to take in, all of this change" She exaggerated "Honestly I feel like an alien." She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Kol laughed at her foolishness, she always had been weird at times.

The song finished and the crowd in the ballroom diffused, "Would you care to get a drink with me?" She asked Kol as they stepped apart.

"Why yes, who did you have in mind? I was thinking of the blonde over there, or maybe Nik's little doppelganger." He smirked, pointing at Elena who was walking off with Stefan.

"I did not mean that kind of drink, I meant the champagne you idiot." She scowled, "I wouldn't even think about drinking from the stupid doppelganger."

"Why, is the little Avelina afraid of Nik?" He teased, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"I am not afraid of that troglodyte, it is just weird how she looks just like Tatia and Katerina. It's like drinking from them." She shivered as she thought of hurting her former friend, although she would love to kill Katernia.

"I was not serious about the doppelganger, I would like it if I didn't have a dagger in my heart." Kol told her, scanning the crowd as he sipped his drink.

"Now who's afraid of Nik?" She pinched his cheek, he caught her wrist and gripped it tightly.

"I am not afraid of Nik." He growled, making her laugh humorlessly, pulling from his grasp.

"I was only joking, and do not grab me like that again or I will rip your heart out." She said, walking away. She did not want to be around Kol at that moment.

She wandered around aimlessly, anger running through her. Although she knew Kol had a short temper, but she did not like it when other people touched her, not like that. And it certainly did not help her anger when she noticed Elena and Elijah talking alone in a secluded hallway, even if there were people around. It made her feel uneasy, has he been with other women while she was locked in a box? Tears filled her eyes as she thought of it.

She watched Elena walked away from him before she turned around, hoping he wouldn't notice her. But of course, luck wasn't on her side.

"Avelina!" He called after her, making her stop. Cursing herself, she quickly wiped away the stray tears and turned around.

"Elijah, hello." She forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the faint tear stains. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I haven't. I'm fine." She gave him a tight grin, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I.." He seemed to be at lost for words, something that rarely happened, "Would you like to dance?"

"But we already did?" Her statement came out sounding more like a question.

"Yes, I know. But that was more mandatory," He told her, "Would you like to dance?" He asked again, all he wanted was for her to say yes, so he can put all the worry about his mother and hold her in his arms.

He watched as she hesitated for an answer, he knew she didn't want to let her guard down, even though he would never do anything to hurt her again. He was stupid for not putting up a bigger fight for her.

"I guess so, there is nothing better for me to do." She gave him a faint smile, even though she was giddy inside thinking about being in his arms. He gently grabbed her hand, noticing the electric feeling that shot through his hand, something that he was used to when he touched her, and lead her to the ball room.

They swayed gently to the soft music that played throughout the room. Her head resting on his chest while one hand was on his shoulder and the other enter twined with his. She took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Tears sprung in her eyes when she was not greeted with the smell of sandalwood and mint, it just made her realize even more how much has changed.

"Avelina, what is it that is bothering you?" He asked once he felt her tears soak through his shirt.

"Nothing, nothing is bothering me." She told him sniffling, she hadn't realized that her tears were flowing almost freely by now.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, not believing her. He pulled her away from her and pulled her chin gently so she was looking at him.

"I- I... it's nothing. Excuse me." She pulled out of her grasp and stalked off keeping her head down, the tears were now falling pushed past a few people and quickly went into a near bathroom.

"How embarrassing are you Avelina? Crying at a ball? You are a Bonel, you do not let others see you upset." She scolded herself in the mirror while fixing her make up. "Crying over a lost past and some boy is not going to get you anywhere."

But Elijah wasn't some boy. He was the love of her life, he was her 'Epic Love' as some would say. They have been through so much together and she was foolish to think she could move on from him or be mad for a long period of time. She knew she would just forgive him eventually, and yet she still put herself through this torture? She mentally slapped herself. She just needed to forgive him already, and that was what she planned on doing when this night was over. Tell him she forgave him.

She straightened her dress out and walked out of the bathroom. She was just going to go on with this night. It would be over soon. She grabbed a champagne glass from one of the waiters and continued to walk through the crowd, stopping abruptly when she saw Elijah speaking with Elena again. She felt a pang of jealousy rush through her. She couldn't help but feel jealous though, Elena was a replica of his first love, who wouldn't feel jealous?

She let out a deep sigh and quickly finished her drink. Her head shot up to the top of the staircase when she heard Esther tapping there glass,

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." She announced as a waiter came up to Avelina with a tray with three cups of pink champagne, she thanked the waiter as she took a glass, turning her attention back onto Esther. "It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther raised her glass.

Avelina smiled at the woman and raised her glass as well, "Cheers!" She said before taking a sip of the drink. She set down the cup and looked around the room, finding no one to start a conversation with.

"I can't wait to get out of this bloody town." She muttered to herself as she went up into her room. She went through her drawers until she found what she was looking for.

"Bingo!" She smiled to herself as she held up the large bottle of whiskey. She slipped her shoes off and went out to her balcony. Taking a long swig of the alcohol, she climbed over the railing so she was on the ledge.

Holding her self up with her free hand she brought the bottle to her lips and took an even bigger swig, enjoying the burning sensation on her throat. Crouching her legs, she took a leap off the ledge, landing on both of her feet perfectly although there was a shot of pain that went up her left leg she just shook it off.

She looked at the large field, breathing in the fresh air. She smiled to herself, thinking of how much it reminded her of her human days. She sat on the dewy grass and chugged down her bottle, feeling the alcohol take effect instantly. Spreading herself out, she counted the stars like she used to when she was a child.

_"Princesse, par qui mon espoir est alimenté, Mon cœur te prie dans lowlihead Pour tailler les branches malades envahi, Arbre, ni plante de l'amour tuer ni la place Un autre arbre, sauvez seul." _She recited the old poem as she closed her eyes. She felt nothing but the calm air that blew around her, cold air nipping at her skin, but she didn't mind, that's what made the whole thing peaceful.

But of course, something had to ruin her peace.

"Avelina, what are you doing outside? It's freezing." Elijah asked as he took his coat off, handing it to her.

"I like the cold" she shook her head, "Besides, I am a thousand year old vampire, I can handle myself." She slurred, handing his jacket back.

Elijah eyed her carefully, "Have you been drinking?" He noticed the whiskey bottle sat beside her, "Did you drink this whole bottle by yourself?" He asked, picking up the large bottle that was now empty.

"I did." She nodded, "I drank it all by myself and I sat out here and watched the stars and recited old poems." She slurred, laying back down.

"Avelina what is the matter? Something has been bothering you all evening. What is it?" He asked, sitting beside her.

She turned her head so she was looking at him, she stared for a moment. "I miss you Lijah." She told him, tears falling from her eyes. " I want to be mad at you, to _stay _mad but I cant. I want to scream at you for letting Nik leave me in that god forsaken box but I cant. You deserve it, silent treatment, glares, everything! But I- I cant seemed to be angry, all I am is hurt. And then seeing you with Elena tonight only made things worse. You looked at her, the way you would with Tatia, when you loved her. Do you- Do you love Elena?" She asked, tears free falling from her eyes.

Elijah looked at her for a moment, nothing being able to pass his lips. Guilt flooding him. How could he let his Avelina hurt like that? He has only ever wanted her to be happy, although that was taken away from her. But how could she think that he didn't love her anymore? She was his Avelina, never has he ever thought of loving someone else, he couldn't.

"Avelina..." He trailed off, making her tears fall faster as she began to sob loudly. He wanted her to stop, it broke him seeing her cry like this. And because of him, but the words he wanted to say were jumbled up, making it hard to say them out loud.

"Do you not love me anymore?" She cried. All she could think of is how she had pushed him too far and now his love for her is gone. He now loved Elena, Tatia's doppelganger, her replica. She sobbed even harder, she was an idiot, stupid stupid idiot.

Elijah watched as she cried, his heart breaking even more, he had to stop her tears so he did the one thing he could think of, the one thing he has wanted to do since she had been undaggered. He kissed her. Her pulled her close to him and placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

It took her a moment for her to register what was happening, but when she finally did, she stopped crying and kissed him back. She let out a moan as his tongue intertwined with hers, running her fingers through his hair. Warmth spread throughout her whole body as he gripped her sides hungrily.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, until Elijah pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"Never have I once thought of loving someone else. I will always love you, it will always be you, my sweet Avelina." He whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I love you Lijah, always and forever." She whispered back, leaning into his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N)_****_ I am soooo sooo sorry it took forever to update. I have been so busy with school, with break coming up I've been burried under school work, this week will be no different. But during break I will upload a few new chapters for you all. Yay! Here's chapter 3, sad to say it isn't edited and was a quickie but I hope you enjoy._**

Avelina turned in bed, placing her arm out in the empty spot beside her. Her head shot up as she felt the cold sheets. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She thought that she had Elijah back, but how could she be so sure? She had gotten stupidly drunk and embarrassed herself, for all she knew she could of imagined the kiss. Subconsciously, she put her fingers up to her mouth, she didn't feel a tingle, but maybe that was because she had been drunk during the so said kiss.

Slowly, Avelina crawled out of bed and got ready for the day. After a long hot shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room to get dress.

"Avelina." Elijah sat in an armchair, across from her bed.

She jumped a little, startled by his presence. "Elijah.." She breathed out, tightening her grip around the towel.

He looked at her for a moment, before realizing she wasn't clothed, "I apologize, I did not know you were indecent. I'll come by later." He told her before walking to the door.

"No, it's fine what is it?" She stopped him, grabbing his arm. He looked at her, trying to keep his eyes on her face. She didn't know why though, it wasn't like she was completely nude, even so, he's seen it all before.

"I am worried about my mother." He started, "I found this in her den," He held up a wand of burnt sage. Confusion hit her, why was he worried? Esther always did privacy spells before.

"She was doing a privacy spell, what is there to worry about?" She asked, walking to her closet.

"She has been acting strange lately." He sighed, watching her walk away from him.

"Elijah, she's been dead for a thousand years," She laughed pulling out underwear from her drawers, "Honestly, what is strange for her?" she asked pulling them on and clasping her bra, then dropping her towel.

Elijah adverted his gaze away from her. He wasn't sure of where they stood together, although she had confessed her feelings, that he had already knew about, he was unsure if she actually wanted what she had said. Them being together.

"Elijah, honestly, your mother is back. She wants all to be a family again. I do not know what trouble you are looking to find." She said, pulling on a tank top and leggings. She smiled at the comforting clothes they now had, wishing they had these all those years ago.

"I suppose you are right." He said, watching her put on a cardigan and boots.

"There is no need to worry, Elijah." She smiled grabbing his hand, "We are a family again, things will go back to how they were before."

Elijah nodded, trying to believe her but he couldn't. Nothing seemed to make sense to him, he knew his mother was up to something and he was going to find out. "You are right, I must go. I have some things to do." He told her. He was going to go to Elena and find out what she knew.

"Elijah... wait." She tightened her grip, "can we speak about last night?"

"Avelina, I have something to do right now, but I give you my word that we will speak about last night when I return." Her grip on his wrist fell and she gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, I'll be waiting." He kissed her forehead and left the room, leaving her alone in her room.

_"Elijah, don't you ever just wish you could pack up some of your belongings and leave this horrid village?" Avelina asked as she laid flat on the ground, gazing at the night sky._

_"Why would you want that?" Elijah asked, looking over to his friend. _

_She lifted herself up so she was holding herself up with her elbow, "Father wants me to marry, William Alfson." She scowled._

_A feeling surged through Elijah, something he would feel when he saw Tatia with Niklaus. "What is wrong with William?" He asked trying to shake off that feeling, he sshouldn't be feeling anything but friendship torwards Avelina._

_"Marrying him is not what I want Lijah! I do not want to be betrothed. I do not even want to be married." She nearly shouted._

_"You should not speak like that." It was strange how he was getting such emotions from this conversation._

_"It is how I feel. Why should I spend my life waiting hand and foot for a man, even worse one who doesn't even love me?" Elijah watched her, as she turned to watch the sky. Her eyes twinkled in the moon light and he couldn't help but adore her angry expression._

_"Then you shall not marry William." He told her, grabbing her hand._

_"I have to, father is already in the midst of the trade with Alf. Can you believe it? Father is trading me for three pigs and a horse. A bloody horse!" She exclaimed._

_"It won't be so bad, William is a very good man, we've known him since we moved here and he has done nothing bad." He tried reassuring her._

_"It will be bad! He does not love me and I do not love him, if I was to marry I would at least want to be in love."_

_"How do you know he does not love you? What if he secretly does and that is why he is complying." Elijah told her, although he already knew it was not true, everyone knew William was in love with Tiffany._

_"Elijah are you mad? He is in love with Tiffany,they have been courting for almost a year! The only reason he is not marrying her is because his father does not approve of her." She stood up and tears glazed over her eyes. "Elijah you are supposed to be my friend. Why are you agreeing with my fathers wishes?" _

_"Because I am your friend. And there is nothing you can do if your father has already traded you." He told her grabbing onto her hand, "Avelina, there is nothing more I want than to see you happy, but this is not your decision. It is your fathers."_

_"I understand! But it should be my decision, I am the one who has to spend the rest of her life unhappily wedded to a man who is in love with someone else? It is not fair to either of us, I am only sixteen years of age, I am not ready to be wedded." By this point the tears had fallen._

_Elijah pulled her into him, letting her cry into his chest while stroking her hair, he always hated it when she cried, but right now he was also upset. He did not want to marry William, he did not want to spend the rest of her life with someone who could not love her the way she deserved. She deserved the world, to have unlimited happiness, someone who would put up with her crazy behavior, her free spirit. Not someone like William who would probably go off with Tiffany behind her back. But he had no say in what her father wanted for her, and he hated that. That he could not help Avelina._

_"It will all be well" He soothed,_

_She pulled away from him looking into his eyes, her heart thudded loudly against her chest she was surprised he couldn't hear it. She reached her hand up to his cheek. They stood there for a moment, standing in silence their eyes locked. She looked down at his lips, wishing she could just tell him how she felt for him, but she couldn't now while she was to be married and he was in love with Tatia._

_"I hope so." She muttered quietly, _

_"I must get back to my family, it is getting late." He told her removing her hand from her cheek._

_"Goodnight Elijah." She took a step back._

_"I will see you soon." He kissed her forehead and left her standing there alone._

Avelina sat on the couch across from Klaus, watching as he drew in his sketchbook,

"You still draw?" She asked laying back.

"Yes, I do.'' He answered curtly, not bothering to look up from his book. Avelina sighed out loud, showing her irritation

"This is so boring. Where is the entertainment?" She asked closing her eyes,

"The entertainments right here darling!" Kols voice rang throughout the room,

Alevina sat up resting on her elbows, "I definitely was not talking about you."

"Oh we all know you were." He grinned laying on top of her.

"If you do not get off of me this instant I will reach down your throat and rip your heart out." She threatened trying to push him off, earning a chuckle from Klaus.

"You have to be kidding me..'' She muttered giving up on fighting.

"Well, well,well, there's our girl." Kol got up from the seat and walked over to his sister. Avelina got up aslo, looking over at Rebekah. A smirk formed on her face when she noticed Rebekah still in her dress from the night before.

"Out all night what a scandal!" Avelina said, walking torwards the two siblings. Rebekah tried to walk around the two but Kol blocked her way making Avelina laugh.

"Get out of my way Kol." Rebkeah growled

"I trust you did better than that commoner.. Matt? Was it?" Kol asked.

"Matt? That blonde boy from that resturaunt? He is a catch, not bad Bekah." Avelina told her thinking back to the boy Rebekah was with last night.

"If you two don't shut your mouths, the next thing to be coming out of them are your teeth." Rebekah snapped making Avelina and Klaus smirk.

"Don't start, Nik!" Rebekah warned pushing by Kol.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus defended himself.

"I'm bored." Kol complained, laying back on the armchair.

"As am I, can we do something?" Avelina groaned, sitting next to Klaus on the couch.

"Our sister is a strumpet, but at least shes having fun." Kol joked, "I need some entertainment." he said looking over at Klaus.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Have at it." Klaus told the two, making Avelina sigh out.

"It's not fun with just Kol Nikki, join us!" Avelina begged Klaus, "It is the least you could do for us after putting daggers in our hearts."

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then to Kol, "Ok I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with you trying to murder Rebekahs date." He caved, exactly what Avelina as hoping for.

"You tried killing her date? What is wrong with you?" She looked at Kol in disbelief, there was something seriously off with him.

"I was itching to kill something and Rebekah offered her date he shrugged.

Avelina rolled her eyes and got up, "I have to get my coat, I'll be a minute." She told the two before walking to the door, she stopped and looked at Rebekah, "You and I will have a chat later." She wiggled her eyebrows and left the room.

Avelina pulled on her coat as she walked out of her bedroom, looking up to see Elijah standing in the hallways examining the sage wand.

"Are you still at it?" She asked Elijah walking to him.

"I am just trying to figure out what my mother is planning." He told her looking at the study.

"Elijah I am sure everything is fine, aren't you glad shes back?" Avelina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I am, but I have my doubts. Last night I asked Elena to tell me anything that might be off and she lied to me when I asked her what mother wanted." He told her, looking in her eyes. Avelina could see the worry his eyes held. That's all it took to believe that there was something wrong, Elijah barely ever worried.

She grabbed his hands in her, "Then we'll do what ever it is to figure out what she is planning." She assured him, "I will tell Nik and Kol that I will not be joining them."

She walked off to the foyer where Klaus and Kol were standing.

"Took you long enough." Kol muttered as he began to walk out the door,

"Actually I'm staying." She told them "Elijah and I have some things to do."

Kol smirked at her, "Well, have _fun_ with Elijah." He waved her off and left, with Klaus following.

She laughed and turned around finding Elijah with Rebekah in the den.

"What trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah asked Elijah, Avelina sighed.

"That's what I asked also, but Elijah is set that something is wrong. We cant just beat around the bush and wait for something to happen." She said, before Elijah could answer.

"What do you suppose we do? Kidd nap Elena and force her to tell us?" Rebekah scoffed.

"I don't think that's a bad idea." Avelina said looking at Elijah, "It's the only choice we have unless we compel her, but she obviously is in possession of vervain."

" I supposed we can keep her in the old underground tunnels." Elijah spoke. Avelina sighed, seeing that he didn't like the idea of putting an innocent in harm.

"Elijah, we have to do this. If we are in danger of dying then she is hardly innocent if she's gonna stand aside and let us die." She tried convincing him, hoping he would go through with the plan.

"I know, you are right." He finally agreed,

"Are you two serious?" Rebekah asked in disbelief, she never thought Elijah would be going along with hurting the precious doppelganger, Avelina sure but never Elijah.

Avelina shrugged, "It's what we have to do so our family isn't harmed." She answered.

"I'll do it." Rebekah shrugged, of course she'd help torment the tramp, although that wasn't exactly the plan.

"Well, Elijah. Go do what you have to do." Avelina nodded and left the room.

Avelina and Rebekah walked through the dark caves, waiting for Elijah to bring Elena.

"Do you think he has feelings for her?" Avelina asked her friend as she kicked a stone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly. He has feelings only for you." She reassured.

"But do you not see how he looks at her? It's the same look he gave Tatia." Avelina couldn't help but let her insecurities flood through, and Tatia was always a huge insecurity for her. She hated it, but she couldn't help but compare herself to the original doppelganger. It was always something she did, and now she had a new doppelganger to compare herself to.

"Elijah chose Tatia over you. Do not bother with worry about Elena." Rebekah sighed, putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Avelina let out a small laugh, "You're right, Im being ridiculous."

They both fell into an eerie silence as they waited but that soon ended when they hear a loud crash.

Rebekah smiled, "Goody, let the fun begin." She said clapping her hands together.

The two made their way through the caves taking their time, knowing it was difficult to get out of this maze. Avelina looked around, remembering when the village would take shelter in these caves.

_"Avelina! It is time for us to take shelter." Avelinas mother called out rushing to her._

_"Mama, have you seen the Mikaelsons? I cant find Rebekah or Elijah anywhere." Avelina ran a hand through her hair, a habit her mother had always hated._

_"Stop doing that," Her mother scolded, grabbing Avelinas hand. "Come on, they are probably with everyone else in the caves, Papa is waiting for us."_

_Avelina nodded and let her mother lead her to the caves, her eyes searching for any of the Mikaelsons. _

_"Come on now, we do not have all evening Avelina." Her mother rushed, Avelina picked up the bottom of her dress and crawled through the cave, brushing herself off when she reached underground. She held her hands out and helped her mother down. She searched the faces of every family until her eyes landed on her fathers, and Mikael. _

_"Papa!" She called out waving to her father._

_"Avelina, Matilda! Come!" He waved the two over, excusing himself from the conversation he was engaged in with Mikael._

_"Papa, thank god, it is crowded down here." Avelina sighed as she hugged her father, "I thought it would take ages to find you."_

_"Come on then, we must see to our belongings." Her father ushered them to where he was before. Avelina let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rebekah and Henrick laying near their mother._

_"Rebekah," She smiled as she made her way to the blonde, "I am so glad to see you." She leaned over the sleeping boy and gave her friend a hug._

_"You know my father likes to be the first in the caves Avelina, I do not understand why you are worried." Rebekah laughed as she hugged back._

_"You know I am always worried on the night the beasts come out." She took a seat_

_"Worried for Elijah of course." Rebekah smirked, causing Avelina to give her a light shove._

_"That is not true, I worry for your whole family, as well as mine." She laughed._

_"We all know you fancy my brother Avelina, there is no need to hide it. Right mother?" Rebekah nudged Esther._

_"Rebekah!" Avelina gasped, heat rising to her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was Esther knowing about her little crush, although Avelina already knew she knew._

_"What is it?" Esther asked her daughter._

_"Isn't it obvious that Avelina fancies Elijah?"_

_Esther smiled, "Oh, of course it is. Avelina dear, it is written all over your face, especially when you are in the same room as him." _

_"Am I really that obvious?" Avelina cried out while running her hand through her hair._

_"Yes." Esther and Rebekah said simultaneously._

_"Mother, Do you need any help with anything?" Avelina looked up to see Elijah standing there. Of course he would come around when they are speaking of him, she immediately felt her face heat up._

_"No I am fine, go see your father and Eadgar. I am sure Avelina's father is in need of some assistance." Esther pointed to the two men, before turning her attention away from the children._

_"Yes mother." Elijah nodded, "Rebekah, Avelina." He nodded to the two girls._

_"Hello Elijah." Avelina smiled, her stomach twisting._

_Elijah gave her a smile and left the three women and Henrick._

_"Hello Elijah." Rebekah mocked, making Avelina laugh._

_"I do not know what I am to do." She sighed, leaning her head on Rebekah's shoulder._

_"Tell him how you feel." Rebekah suggested._

_"Are you mad? I can not do that, he is madly in love with Tatia." She scowled, "How could ever compare to her? "_

_"And is a harlot. Honestly what do Nik and Elijah see in her?" Rebekah asked._

_"She is not a harlot." Avelina yawned, "She just made a mistake. A very stupid one."_

_Rebekah let out a scoff, "Avelina, she is a harlot. She may be beautiful. But you are better, especially for Elijah. Tatia is doing nothing but ruining Nik and Elijah."_

_"I know. You are right." She said before closing her eyes, letting sleep take over her._

"Hello, Lina. Are you in there?" Rebekah asked waving her hand in front of Avelinas face. Avelina scowled and swatted her hand away.

"Do not do that." She told her.

"Well maybe if you didnt space out I wouldnt have the need to." Rebekah snapped, rolling her eyes. She hated when people told her what not to do.

"Sorry," Avelina sighed, "I just cant help but remember things being down here."

"Oh stop being so sentimental. We have a girl to torture." Rebekah scolded, grabbing her hand.

Avelina let out a laugh and let Rebekah pull her to the doppelganger.

Avelina watched Rebekah stop Elena, smirking as the young girl jumped.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah tilted her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Avelina couldn't help but roll her eyes. She barely knew the girl and she didn't like her one bit. She guessed it was the jealousy taking toll, but she didn't care.

"Not much," Rebekah replied, "Unless you try to run, in that case we get to kill you."

Elena took a step back, fear written all over her face, "W- We?" She stuttered out.

Avelina took a step out of the shadows walking up to Rebekah and Elena. She didn't usually like torturing innocents, but she already knew that Elena was hardly innocent.

"Yes, darling. We." She smirked, causing Elena's head to snap in her direction.

"Why are you both here?" Elena asked the two originals.

"Well, we learned about your little groups alliance with Esther. So, we had to figure out a way to put a stop to it. And what better way than holding the Salvatore's prized possession hostage?" Avelina smiled, "Now why don't you make yourself comfortable?" She asked Elena, gesturing her to sit on a boulder.

Hesitantly, Elena sat on the boulder, knowing she couldn't fight the two vampires since they were a lot stronger.

"Alright love, now look at the camera." Rebekah ordered, holding up her phone.

"Bekah... what are you doing?" She asked raising her eyebrows, confused on what Rebekah was doing.

"I'm shooting a picture to inspire her little boyfriends." Rebekah answered, keeping her eyes on Elena. "Now why dont you tell them how delightful it is to be stuck in a cave with your biggest fans?" She asked Elena.

" I guess you think I had this coming, huh? After what I did to you?" Elena asked, Avelina stayed quiet watching the scene from behind the two.

" You know, I don't know what I want more, to find out we're saved or to find out it's alright to kill you." Rebekah said, venom dripping from her sentence.

"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you." Elena defended herself. Avelina felt for Rebekah, knowing how much she looked up to her mother. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been on her.

" Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back?" Rebekah snapped, stepping closer to Elena. " Of course not! But for some reason, everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage." Avelina hesitated on weather or not if she should step in.

"So, why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off" Rebekah growled.

Taking this as a cue, Avelina stepped torwards the two girls and put her hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

"Bekah, take a step back. Just wait OK." Avelina cooed, trying to calm her friend down.

"You." She pointed to Elena, making her jump a little. "I suggest you take a seat and shut your mouth, because I will not stop Rebekah in what ever she wants to do to you."

Hesitantly Elena listened and stepped back, taking a seat on the large rock behind her.

Avelina pulled Rebekah to the opposite wall and made her sit, ignoring her protests.

"Do you remember, when we would want to hide away from everyone and come down here and braid each others hair?" Avelina smiled, resting her head on Rebekahs shoulder.

"Our fathers always had such fits when they couldn't find us." Rebekah added, smiling.

"I never understood how they never caught on that we were hiding down here, all of your brothers did." Avelina laughed, "Remember that one time when Nik scare us senseless? When he pretended to be a beast?"

"Yes, my father almost had his head for that after we ran to him in tears." Rebekah laughed, forgetting Elena was even with them.

"Didn't Mikael make him clean the stables for months?" Avelina asked

"Yes, and he was forbidden to go out with anyone."

"Oh yes! And was he angry! He had to sneak out to see Tatia."

The two girls went into a fit of laughter as they remembered their past. Elena sat there, watching in disbelief. She has never seen Rebekah look like such a teenager, she almost couldn't recognize her.

"It is amazing how much the world has changed." Avelina sighed, standing up. She held her hand out for Rebekah, who gladly accepted and pulled her up.

"Do you think it'll take long to fix this problem?" Avelina asked, dusting herself off.

"Knowing the Salvatore's, they will do whatever it takes to save her." Rebekah answered, pointing to Elena.

Avelina looked over at Elena, guilt rising through her for a second but she instantly shook it off.

"Well, lets hope your boys do their job." She smiled, sitting on another large boulder.

Avelina sat back and let herself get lost in her thoughts. Wondering about what would happen with her and Elijah. What if he didn't want her back? Surely she'd be devastated, she wouldn't be able to stay here any more. She could go off to Italy or Spain. She always loved it there, surely Nik had land she could stay on.

Avelina rolled her eyes at herself, she wasn't fooling anybody. She only wanted to travel with Elijah, not herself. It made her sick of how she was so dependent on him. How her life revolved around him.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through her heart, making her gasp.

"Rebekah?" She called out, feeling her skin wither up and turn grey. Before she could even get up, she felt a darkness take over her.

Avelina felt herself revive, slowly moving her fingers to get feeling in them. She groaned as she stretched her muscles, sitting up immediately when she realized what was going on.

"Rebekah?!" She asked running to the blonde, sprawled out on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked once she finally gained concienceness.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Will you be OK by yourself?" Avelina asked, helping Rebekah to her feet.

"Go. I can handle that doppelganger wench." Rebekah snarled, Avelina nodded and sped out of the cave.

She sped to the Grill, knowing Kol and Klaus would be there. She sighed out in releif when she heard them in an alley.

"I'm sure Avelina and Rebekah would be more than happy to start their work early." She heard Elijah say, quickly she ran to them, seeing Klaus by the stair well.

"Nik, whats going on?" She asked, running to him.

Before he could even answer Elijah was by her side, "Avelina? What are you doing here?" He asked grabbing her shoulders to check her over.

"I came to see what was going on, Rebekah is with Elena." She said shrugging out of his grasp and taking a step back. "What are we going to do?"

"We must stop my mother." Elijah said, walking away.

Klaus, Kol and Avelina all quickly followed Elijah to his car.

"What is mother doing Elijah?" Klaus asked, anger seeping through his words.

''She linked all of us, she's planning to kill us all." Elijah said, driving to god knows where.

"So the whole thing about us being a family again was all an act?" Kol asked.

Avelina felt a pang in her heart, knowing that they all probably felt betrayed, she herself felt betrayed by Esther.

"Yes. She is using the Bennett witches to draw power." Elijah told them. Avelina leaned into the door, resting her head against the window, no one said a word during the rest of the ride.

The car came to a stop, Avelina looked out the window and saw nothing but trees.

"What are we doing here?" She asked stepping out of the car.

"My mother is holding the sacrifice behind the woods." Elijah pointed out.

She gave him a soft nod and followed him through the clearing, she could hear a few faint heart beats in the distance.

"They're coming mother!" She heard Finns voice warn.

"No it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go quickly!" Avelina assumed she was talking to the witches she was using. Anger rose inside her as they got closer to the sacrifice. She wasn't sure of what she should think, a mixture of emotions fled through her body.

"My sons, Avelina. Come forward." Esther called to them as they stepped to the clearing.

Avelina looked around herself, seeing the pentagram of salt that surrounded Finn and Esther.

"Stay beside me mother." Finn held out his arm infront of Esther.

"It's ok, they cannot enter." Esther told him, stepping forward.

"That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn." Kol spat, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue, you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah said from behind her.

Avelina watched Esther quietly.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." Klaus smiled, making Avelina hold back an eye roll.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Esther said, stepping closer to the lot. " Even you, Elijah," She continued, looking over at Elijah, " with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

"Killing your children is not any better. You will be a monster yourself." Avelina spat, narrowing her eyes.

Esther ignored her and began to chant in Latin, the flames around her fading.

"No.." Esther muttered, "Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She cried out.

"Mother!" Finn called out as the flames flared up.

Avelina hissed in pain as the flames burnt her face, suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and pull her back. Once the flames died down, Avelina looked up to see Elijah standing there with his arm around her waist

"Are you alright?" He asked, carefully letting her go.

"I'm fine." She breathed out, her knees almost giving out because of his touch. Gathering herself together, she turned back to the pentagram finding it empty.

"Great. They've ran off." She sighed, looking around the woods "Can we just go home?"

"Yes, let me tell Rebekah to let Elena go." He said pulling out his phone. Avelina watched as he typed away on his phone. She wondered if they were still going to have that talk, she was hoping they would.

Avelina sat in silence as the car drove. The only sound in the car were the breaths of the three Originals and the humming of the engine.

Elijah pulled up to the mansion and shut the engine off. Avelina got out of the car and went straight to her room. She went to her closet and took out a bag, packing what ever necessity's she needed. There was no way she could stay, not anymore. This town only brought nothing but pain for everyone. She was going to leave in the morning, with or with out Elijah. Once she finished packing she went to the bathroom and took a steaming shower, washing away all of the stress from today.

She stepped out of the shower and pulled on a tank top and night shorts with a pair of knee high socks. After she tied her hair up, she went downstairs to find Elijah in the living area staring out a window.

"Elijah." She said quietly, making her presence know, although she knew he heard her come in, She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Do not beat yourself up over what your mother had said, she is wrong "

He let out a sigh and turned his head to her, not saying anything. Avelina wrapped her hand around his waist and leaned onto his shoulder. She knew there was no way to comfort him, that he believed all that Esther said. Avelina felt nothing but pure hatred towards Esther. how could she try killing her own children and then fill Elijah's head with these lies?

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah's voice pulled Avelina out of her thoughts.

"Its over Rebekah." Elijah said, still looking out the window.

"Wheres mother?" Rebekah asked anxiously.

"We have no mother. Only Esther, and Esther was right." Elijah turned to his younger sister.

"No, Elijah she wasn't right. None of what she said to you was true." Avelina snapped.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked, looking between the two confused.

"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs I kill, maim and torment." Elijah rubbed his forehead. "Even today I terrorized an innocent."

"Elijah, Elena is hardly innocent." Avelina defended grabbing his arm.

"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted." He said looking at Rebekah, "Wielded you as I would a sword."

"You did it to protect us Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are

"Are we? Mother made us vampires, she didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." Elijah said before walking out. Avelina watched as Elijah disappeared around the corner, tears stinging her eyes.

"It's not true." Rebekah said, tears welling up in her eyes as well. "We are not monsters. We are just as much victims as Elena and them."

Avelina shook her head, turning to the blonde. "What if we are not? What if Elijah and your mother are right. We are monsters, Rebekah. We kill and torture people for our own benefits. How is that right?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "You only say that because that's how Elijah feels. You will do whatever it takes to get on his good side. All you ever do is whine on about him. And now you agree to his every word? You really are pathetic." She spat.

Avelina took a step back, surprised at Rebekahs out burst. How could her own friend feel this way torwards her? Someone she trusted. She couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt.

"If that is how you really feel then.." She said quietly, pushing past Rebekah. She couldn't stand in the same room as her. She ran up to Elijah's room, finding him on his bed in his night clothes. Slowly she entered the room, shutting the door behind her and sat beside him on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his eyes straight forward. Avelina frowned, this wasn't her Elijah.

"You know what I mean, what are we going to do? Are we going to be together? Because I want to be with you Elijah, I don't like not being with you." She told him grabbing his face. " Do you want to be with me?"

"Avelina.." He said wiping a stray tear away, "Of course I want to be with you."

''Then why are we not together?" She asked holding onto his hand.

"How can you forgive me after what I have done?" He asked, stroking her cheek, " I left you to rot and went on with my life."

She gave him a sad smile and leaned into his hand closing her eyes, " Do you not understand? I love you Elijah, I can never be mad with you, You are the love of my immortal life, I don't want to lose you. I couldn't bare life with out you. I drive myself nuts thinking about you. You are a part of me I never want to lose, I couldn't bare to lose. Tonight, just the thought of losing you crushed me. I don't want to go on longer knowing that I am not yours. I am pathetic when it comes to you." She laughed sadly.

Elijah sat there, staring into her brown eyes. How did he get someone who loved him so much? He didn't deserve this love and yet she still gave it to him. She amazed him in every single way, and knowing that she felt this way only brought him happiness. Despite of all of the events that happened this evening, he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too, my Avelina. I always have and always will love you." He whispered to her, bringing his lips to hers.

Avelina couldn't help but smile as she felt his lips on hers, there was nothing she loved more than feeling his warm lips. The kiss was tender and gentle, she could never get enough of him, she wanted more of him, but before she could do anything she pulled away, resting her forehead on his.

"Let's go away. Somewhere away from everything that is going on. Just the two of us." She whispered, sitting up straight.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked, watching as she crawled to the top of his bed, laying down.

"Anywhere. Paris, Spain, Italy." She smiled closing her eyes as she felt herself more and more tired by the second. "I want to see the new world."

"We can go where ever you want, my sweets." Elijah told her as he lied next to her, pulling her body close.

"I love you." She said groggily, burying herself into his chest.

"I love you too." He told her, kissing her head.


End file.
